AMORES DORMIDOS
by nessie black 10 Frany H.Q
Summary: Hablo de amores dormidos, que sienten de besos prohibidos, que se hacen mil trampas, que no juegan limpio, que miran sentados la vida pasar.—A veces los sentimientos cambia, lo peor es cuando no sabes lo que significa.
1. Amores dormidos

Todos **los personajes le pertenece a TITE KUBO, la historia es mía.**

* * *

><p><strong>Nombre de fic:<strong> Amores dormidos

**Numero de letras:** 4,988

**Parejas principales:** Kurosaki Ichigo y Rukia Kuchiki.

**rated:** T

**Universo alterno**

**Tematica:**Romance,humor y drama.

**one-shot**

Este fic participa en el concurso** "Oneshot para el dia internacional ICchiRukista" **del grupo** "Mis Fic IchiRukis"**

**Con mucho cariño para ustedes hermanitas ichirukistas**

**les recomiendo que escuche la cancion titulada "mi primer amor" de chayanne y "amores dormidos " de la oreja de van gonh.**

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones<strong>

**Cursiva :pensamiento.**

—**:** diálogos

la personalidad de los personajes puede contener occ

Hasta el final del fic,** HAY UNA NOTA IMPORTANE.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>AMORES DORMIDOS<strong>

**"_Hablo de amores dormidos__, que__ sienten de besos prohibidos__, __que se hacen mil trampas, que no juegan limpio,__que miran sentados la vida pasar."_**

_-Amores dormidos-La oreja de van Gogh_

La primera vez que se conocieron ella tenía 5 años y él 8. Su familia acaba de mudarse a la cuidad de Karakura.

—Buenos días —sabia sonreído una mujer de cabello castaño.

— ¡Oh! ella debe ser Rukia, que hermosa—el sujeto que venía con ella. Un hombre de unos 30,la abrazo fuertemente—lo he decidido, tu mi querida Kuchiki, serás mi primera hija—aseveró Isshin Kurosaki de cabellos negros y ojos del mismo color, quien no había tenido reparo al decirlo enfrente de patriarca de la familia Kuchiki, su viejo amigo de la universidad.

Tanto Masaki como Hisana sudaron frio, ante el cambio de ambiente que se sintió, al momento que Byakuya taladraba con la mirada a su viejo amigo.

Por su lado Ichigo Kurosaki de cabellos naranjas y ojos avellanos, ignoraba la escena que estaba armado su desquiciado padre.

— ¡Ahora niño, vaya a enamorarse!—dijo de repente el Kurosaki, empujado levemente a niña hacia su hijo, provocando que ambos frunciera el ceño.

— ¡Kurosaki! —Exclamo indignado el Kuchiki— maldito, deja a Rukia en paz, ella no se enamorara de nadie.

Sin embargo, el pelinegro Kurosaki ignoro a su amigo y bajo la vista hacia los brazos de Hisana, una pequeña bebé relucía entre ellos.

—awwww, pero miren a quien tenemos aquí—chillo Isshin mientras tomaba a la bebé de los brazos de su madre— tú debes ser la pequeña Momo, que linda eres—restregó su mejilla con la bebé— Masaki hay que apurarnos, necesitamos tener unas preciosas hijas como Rukia y Momo.

La castaña solo atino a sonrojarse.

—Isshin amor, que cosas dices—dijo apenada la Kurosaki.

Hisana sonrió mientras tomaba de la mano a su esposo, quien no dejaba de lanzarle miradas de odio a su amigo.

—Que hermosa es, Felicidades Hisana, tus hijas ha heredado tu belleza y no la fealdad, digo frialdad de tu esposo.

—¡Kurosaki!

La pequeña bebé de mejillas rosas, solo sonrió, los ojos de Isshin brillaron para luego mirar a Rukia quien miraba a Ichigo con desdén, sin embargo el pelinegro lo interpreto de otra manera.

— ¡Oh! tengo una idea—esbozo una sonrisa— dado que Rukia se va a casar con Ichigo, Momo es perfecta para el hijo de Ukitake, el pequeño Toushiro—murmuro — kyaaaa, te imagina Byakuya, seremos consuegros y tu a la vez de Hitsugaya, al final todo quedara entre amigos, no es genial.

La paciencia de Byakuya colapso y con él, toda la cordura que poseía, de la nada comenzó a decir cosas como _"¡no emparejaras a mis princesas, bastardo! O ¡ningún idiota tocara a mis hijas!"_ cosa que sus esposas trataron de no prestarles atención, después de todo estaba acostumbradas a las constantes peleas que tenía en la universidad.

—y bien… ¿ahora qué hacemos? —intento romper el silencio, él pequeño Kurosaki, luego de que fueran vilmente ignorados.

—Que quieres que te diga, ¿acaso no tienes cerebro?—gruño la niña.

—oye, no es para que me contestaras así, yo solo te preguntaba— dijo tímidamente.

—Yo solo preguntaba—replico con sarcasmo la niña— deja de molestarme, mejor ve a ver , si ya puso la puerca.

—jajaja muy gracioso enana, mira como me rio.

—¡como me dijiste! —entre cerro los ojos, mientras miraba ofendida al pequeño Kurosaki.

—Aparte de enana, eres sorda—rio entre dientes— te lo repetiré, E-N-A-N-A—deletreo con cinismo.

"_¡me dijo enana! Ahora mismo el enseñare su enana"_

—Idiota—articulo la niña indignada.

—cállate enana.

—no soy enana, zanahoria.

— ¿zanahoria? — un tic nervioso apareció en el ojo derecho del niño.

"_¿Quién se cree esa niña tonta?"_

—¡que fastidiosa eres! Ya sabía que el idiota de mi padre, me saldría con una tontería como esta, por más que tengas cara de niño, sigues siendo una niña tonta y débil.

De un momento a otro, un puñetazo atravesó el rostro del Kurosaki.

— ¿pero qué?, maldita enana.

— ¡cállate y escucha cabeza de melón!, no me vuelvas a decirme niño en tu patética vida, escucha bien, mi nombre es Rukia Kuchiki, y a partir de ahora me tendrás respecto, si no quieres que Shirayuki te de tu merecido.

— ¿Quién? —dijo confundido el niño.

—Shirayuki, así se llaman mis puños, idiota—gruño la niña mientras alzaba sus manos como si quisiera golpearlo.

La vida a veces nos sorprende, nos une a personas que nunca pensaríamos conocer.

**Un año después:**

Con mucha cautela, los pequeños niños comenzaron acercarse a la cocina, Ichigo de 9 años, iba con Rukia de 6 años, a la par.

—Ichigo ¿seguro que está bien esto?—cuestiono Rukia.

— ¿no eras tú, la que deseaba esas galletas?

La niña inflo sus mejillas, mientras abrazaba a su peluche en forma de conejo.

—Chappy dice, que esto es mala idea.

Una venita apareció en el rostro de Ichigo.

"_¿Porque esta niña tonta es mi amiga?, ¡debería seleccionar mejor a mis amigos!"_

—Chappy se callara la boca o lo quemare.

Un puñetazo fue a dar a su rostro.

—Rukia.

—No amenaces a Chappy, él es genial.

—Mierda, enserio no sé porque sigo jugado contigo, eres tan bebé que le habla a objetos inanimados, mejor me viera quedado con Toushiro y Uryuu, ellos no hablan con estúpidos peluches.

—pues lárgate, chu chu, si tanto odias estar conmigo, ve con ellos, a ver si Toushiro no te babea o Uryuu prefiera jugar contigo, que con sus libros.

—grr, ya mejor cállate, ignoremos todo esto y sigamos con el plan, _las preciosas_ están arriba del refrigerados.

—sí, tus preciosas, lo que digas señor de los anillos.

El niño de cabello naranja tomo de la mano a Rukia, juntos se escabullía cerca de la entrada de la cocina, sin embargo antes de que ellos pudiera llegar al refrigerador, varios pisadas se escucharon por la sala, los pequeños niños solo lograron ocultarse bajo la mesa de la cocina, que tenía un hermoso mantel blanco lleno de flores.

—Te lo dije Ichigo—susurro tan bajo, que solo el Kurosaki la pudo escuchar— te dije que tu mamá regresaría.

—Cállate enana, puede escucharnos.

Ichigo como buen niño, decidió inclinarse un poco para mirar de qué humor había regresado su madre, para su sorpresa, no era nadie más que su primo Kaien Kurosaki de 14 años, acompañado de una chica de cabellos negros y ojos azules. Ichigo frunció el ceño, otra vez su primo traía a una inocente chica a su casa, ¿Por qué no podía tener un primo normal?

Ichigo flanqueó hacia Rukia y le susurro en su oído.

—Es solo Kaien, esperemos que se vaya arriba y tomamos las galletas— kia solo asistió con la cabeza mientras se inclinaba para ver mejor la escena.

—Miyako— susurro Kaien, provocado que la pelinegra se tropezara y cayera a los brazos del Kurosaki, su mejilla se pusieron rojas como un tomate.

—Gracias, Kaien-dono —dijo nerviosa y al mismo tiempo apenada, mientras bajaba la mirada.

—No bajes la mirada, me gusta mucho tus ojos azules— aclaro el chico, acariciado suavemente su mejilla, lo que provocaba que la adolescente se sonrojara mas.

—Etto.. Kaien-dono, recuerda que venimos a ver a tu primo.

El chico suspiro mientras se rascaba su cabeza.

"_Mierda, ahora que le digo, Ichigo debe estar con Rukia, lo más seguro es que Hisana-san viniera por ellos, después de todo, hace más de media hora, que mi tía me mando el mensaje."_

—Sí, sobre eso, creo que mi tía le habrá llamado a Kuchiki-san antes que a mí, por lo cual Ichigo debe estar en su casa y…

Vio su oportunidad cuando la chica clavo su mirada en el, fue entonces que tomo valor y la abrazo, pero antes de que pudiera articular alguna palabra, la beso con pasión.

Los ojos de los pequeños se abrieron como platos, nunca en su vida había visto un beso de aquella magnitud, Rukia se sonrojo mientras bajaba la mirada, sus padres nunca se besaba en la boca, (nunca enfrente de ella) al igual que los Kurosaki, que a pesar de ser amoroso, nunca se besaba en público; no fue la única desconcertada, el peli naranja también estaba igual que ella.

—¡Oh!—grito Rukia, al darse cuenta de lo que significaba, Ichigo fue rápido y tapo la boca de Rukia, pero fue demasiado tarde, Miyako se asunto tanto, que empujo sonrojada a Kaien.

—Enana cállate o nos descubrirá— le gruño el niño.

—pero Ichigo..

— ¿Qué rayos hacen aquí? —dijo un sorprendido Kaien, quien había levantado el mantel de la mesa, completamente sonrojado.

Rukia miro con ojos brilloso a la pareja.

— ¿Van a tener un bebé? —soltó de repente, la niña de 6 año dejado un atónico Ichigo y un avergonzado Kaien.

— ¿qué?

—Si—canturrio kia — Papá dice que para hacer bebé, el papá y la mamá se besa, 9 meses después, nace el bebé de la pancita de la mami—explico con obviedad la niña de 6 años.

Kaien Kurosaki sudo frio.

—Enana tonta, los bebés no nace por un beso ni mucho menos de la panza de la mamá. Los bebés los trae una cigüeña bien gorda, de parís—aclaro con orgullo el niño.

Pero aquello solo logro confundir a la Kuchiki.

—Eso es una tontería, ósea como crees que una cigüeña trae un bebé, idiota.

— ¿No has visto a dumbo*?

Los pequeños comenzaron a discutir sobre cómo nace los bebés, provocado que Miyako solo riera y Kaien se sonrojara más.

—Los bebés no nace por un simple beso, tampoco los trae una cigüeña—aclaro la chica— más bien se hace ciertas cosas para….que ellos nazca.

—Enserio, entonces... ¿Cómo nacen los bebés?— preguntaron al unísono los niños, mirado con atención a Miyako, esta sudo nerviosamente y miro a Kaien.

—Kaien-dono es el mejor, para explicar este tema…

— ¿qué? ¡Yo!….

—si,jejeje, olvide que hoy tenía que…. Que sacar a mi perro a.. pasear, etto…adiós— la chica prácticamente huyo del lugar, dejado a su compañero en problemas, a lo que este solo se limitó a rascarse la cabeza, pensado en el lio que se había metido, miró a los pequeños demonios que había echado a perder su oportunidad de ligar.

—entonces.. ¿Cómo nace los bebés?— pregunto curiosa la niña.

—pues..

"_Papá Kuchiki me matara ¡oh dios mío, protégeme!"_

**El tiempo danzaba entre ellos, como si fuera pequeñas hojas, que se desprendía de un árbol, creciendo y cambiado de color.**

—Eres una niña—gruño la pequeña.

A lo que el chico de cabellos naranja frunció el ceño.

—Cállate enana, sería más fácil si dejaras a esa cosa horrorosa de ti—soltó el chico. A lo que la niña como todas las veces que pasaba, le propinaba un buen puñetazo.

—Rukia.

—chappy no es horroroso, ahora apúrate zanahoria—ordeno prácticamente.

—cierra el pico enana, esto no es fácil para mí.

—Pues siéntete afortunado—la niña de aparentemente 8 años, traía puesto un vestido rosa, en sus brazos descansaba el viejo peluche en forma de conejo que poseía desde que era un bebé.

—así,woow me siento tan afortunado de besar a una enana , tan amargada como su padre el cara de..

¡Zaz!

Se escuchó un nuevo sonido. Kurosaki Ichigo yacía en el suelo, por la potente cachetada que su amiga le proporcionado.

—Idiota, deja de hablar mal de mi padre, ahora levántate y bésame.

— ¿Qué?— Ichigo tenía en aquella ocasión 11 años y aun le sorprendía las cosas que decía su amiga de la infancia. —¡Cállate! alguien te puede escuchar, estúpida.

Rukia se cruzo de brazo, abrazado a chappy en el acto, dejado ver una cara de poco amigos, Ichigo se la está poniendo difícil, acaso ¿era tan difícil dar un beso?

Rukia miro a Ichigo y suspiro. Nuevamente se puso firme y bajo a chappy hacia su regazo, se inclino y junto los labios como si fuera un pico.

Ichigo la miraba y si poder evitarlo comenzó a reír.

— ¿qué estás haciendo enana?

—No ves idiota—gruño la chica.

Ichigo por fin se levanto y acerco a ella, ambos se encontraba en la casa de kia. El Kurosaki a regañadientes se acerco a Rukia y completamente sonrojado, el susurro.

—Cierra los ojos.

—Ichigo..

—¡O no te besare!— sentencio el chico, a lo que la niña de mala gana cerró los ojos y volvió a forma el pico con sus labios.

El corazón de Ichigo comenzó a latir fuertemente, sin saber el porqué, comenzó a sudar y a poderse nervioso, poco a poco fue bajado sus labios hacia los de Rukia, lento y suave la beso.

—¿Que se supone que estás haciendo mocoso?— Gruño con desde Byakuya, rompiendo la burbuja de Ichigo y kia.

Ichigo miro con miedo al padre de Rukia

—etto.. Hola señor Kuchiki

Byakuya conto hasta diez, con todo su auto control para no agarra a ese niño y lavarle la boca con cloro_, ¡que le ocurría a la juventud de ahora!, ¿A dónde estaba mandado a su hija?,¡ acaso eso le enseñaba ahora en la escuela!_

—Largo...—refunfuño el Kuchiki mientras una venita aparecía en su rostro. La pequeña Hinamori quien está a su lado sonreía.

—pa ichilo sela mi hermano—balbució la niña con inocencia. Cosa que hizo Kuchiki fruncir más el ceño.

—¡NO!.

_**A veces los sentimientos cambia,lo peor es cuando no sabes lo que significa.**_

**Seis años después:**

—Hola—susurro una niña de ojos violetas, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

—hola pequeña.

— ¿Esperas a alguien?—pregunto la niña curiosa a la rubia.

—si estoy esperado a alguien—dijo disimulado una sonrisa, era raro que de la nada, apareciera una niña y entablara una conversación con una extraña.

—¿Esperas a tu novio ?—cuestiono la preadolescente, a lo que la mujer de cabellos rubios se sonrojo y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

—bueno no somos novios… Aun, pero soy tan hermosa, que te apuesto a que hoy se me declara.. Pero que cosas digo, eres muy pequeña para entenderlo —dijo la mujer mientras acariciaba la cabeza de Rukia.—Y dime lindura ¿tu a quien esperas?

Rukia sonrió como si fuera un personaje antagónico, fingiendo una dulzura y escondía su mirada de odio a la rubia.

—esto esperado a mi mejor amigo. Me dijo que me lo esperara aquí, nos encontraríamos aquí con su novia.

—ah que linda, esperó que llegue pronto.

—por cierto ¿cómo se llama tu novio? — Dijo Rukia con maldad, sabía de ante mano quien era la joven enfrente de ella.

—se llama Kurosaki Ichigo

—Ichigo—fingió sorpresa —no me digas que tu eres..

—lo conoces

—si, es a quien espero, mi mejor amigo.

—De verdad—sonrió la chica con ilusión.

—no me digas que tu eres Katherine, woow, no me dijo que fueras rubia, si no morena.

La mujer había dejado de sonreía al escuchar eso.

— ¿Katherine?—pregunto. Tal vez había escuchado mal.

—Si Katherine, me dijo que eras morena, de ojos azules y un gran busto, pero creo que se equivoco al momento de describirte —dijo inocentemente la niña.

—si, tal vez eso paso—un aura negra invadió a la joven mientras miraba su reloj y aun peor al enterarse que Kurosaki Ichigo tenia novia.

—Sabes, me alegra que Ichigo por fin tenga una sola novia, la vez pasada si estuvo horrible lo que hizo—lo dijo con una voz melosa y suave.

—¿Qué paso?

—ya sabes, de seguro Ichigo ya te lo dijo, fue un escándalo para el vecindario, un grupo de chicas se junto y dijo que Ichigo estaba saliendo con todas al mismo tiempo, yo había conocido a varias cuando venía a ser tarea con Ichigo, realmente no pensé que hubiese sido sus novias, me desilusione horrible, porque había seguido los pasos de su primo, Kaien el don juan.

La mujer frunció el ceño, nadie le vería la cara ni siquiera un estúpido chico con nombre de fruta.

—Me tengo que ir—le dijo a Rukia, esta solo sonrió con malicie.

—pero Ichigo no ha venido, Katherine.

La chica trato por todo los medio posibles de controlarse, la furia la invadía, nunca nadie le había visto la cara a Mina Aino*, ella era la que rompía corazones, la que salía con dos al mismo tiempo, no al revés.

—oh no. Es que olvide que tenía algo que hacer.

—pero Ichigo.

—Él lo entenderá pequeña..—mina sonrió— por cierto, ¿Cómo te llama lindura?

—papi dice que nunca le diga a nadie como me llamo, porqué me podía secuestrar—contesto educadamente la niña, lo que provoco que Mina se enojara.

—Pero si ya no conocemos, recuerdas, Soy la novia —dijo con acides— de Ichigo.

—cierto, tienes razón, me llamo Orihime Inoue— extendió la mano Rukia.

"estúpida, hasta cree que le diré mi verdadero nombre"

—qué hermoso nombre Inoue, yo soy mina—estrecho su mano con la niña.

—¿Mina?.. Pero no era Katherine.

La chica agito la cabeza en forma de no.

—oh no, Ichigo me matara. —dijo Rukia mientras falsas lagrimas caía de su rostro.

Mina intuyo que la niña se había dado cuenta del error que había cometido, había revelado la verdadera naturaleza de Ichigo, le conmovió las lagrimas de la pequeña y falsa Inoue, acaricio su cabeza con ternura.

—Hey, no llores Inoue

—pero Ichigo.

—vamos hacer como si nunca me hubieras dicho nada, es más, yo no te conozco,esto nunca sucedio ¿entendido?.

Rukia sonrió y se limpio las lágrimas falsas, una vez que mina se había ido.

—van tres fuera, que cansado es esto— la Kuchiki se giro entre sus talones y comenzó a caminar rumbo a su casa.

**En otro parte, Ichigo también se dirigía a su casa**.

—Lo siento mucho Ichigo —decía una llorona momo. La niña venia abrazada a la espalda del peli naranja y a su vez, un niño de ojos turquesa venia a su lado.

—yo también lo siento Ichigo —dijo el niño cabellos blancos.

El adolecente solo suspiro, no podía enojarse con los pequeños monstruos,además ellos no tenía la culpa de nada.

—Descuida shiro-chan— dijo el Kurosaki despeinado a Hitsugaya con su mano derecha y con la izquierda, sujeta a Momo.

—Soy Hitsugaya —gruño el niño.

—te diré así, el día que logre rebasarme enano.

—maldito.

—Lo sentimos tanto Ichigo —soltó Kuchiki sollozado.

—hay momo. Te dije que fue un accidente.

—pero era tu celular.

—No te preocupes por esa cosa, es algo material, algo que puede ser remplazado, mejor dime como sigues con tu tobillo..

Momo se ruborizo mientras intercambiaba miradas con Hitsugaya.

—me duele un poco, pero no como hace rato.

—Tal vez fue un esguince—dijo Ichigo recordado como había terminado en todo aquel embrollo.

Se suponeia que hoy se encontraría con la chica que tanto le gustaba,por fin se le declararía, sin embargo, había terminado cargado a Momo, que por ser muy despintada había chocado con él, provocado que Kurosaki soltara su celular y cayera hacia un pequeño charco ,pero el asunto no termino ahí, no conforme con eso, el pequeño Hitsugaya sin querer, aplasto el aparato al preocuparse por la pequeña Kuchiki.

El chico suspiro, mañana tendría que pedirle disculpa a Mina.

**3 años después:**

—Miyako-sempai —dijo sorprendida la chica—pasa algo.

—eso mismo me preguntaba—La mujer de cabellos negro se sentó en uno de los pupitres vacios del aula— hace más de diez minutos que sonó el timbre, y por más que te hablaba Rukia, parecías estar en otro lugar.

—oh, yo. Qué vergüenza —el sonrojo se hizo presente en sus mejillas, mientras inútilmente guardaba sus utilices.

— ¿te ocurre algo Rukia-chan? —cuestiono la maestra de formación cívica y ética.

—no maestra, es solo que..

Había pasado prácticamente 9 años desde que la conoció, nunca se imagino que la ex novia del primo de Ichigo, se convertiría en su maestra sustituta, ni mucho menos que lograra entablar una relación de amigas con ella.

—yo..Maestra, ¿usted es psicóloga verdad?—pregunto curiosa la chica, tal vez ella la podía ayudar.

Miyako sonrió con dulzura

—así es Rukia, ¿Por qué la pregunta?, es acaso que tiene algún problema y por eso andas distraída últimamente.

La Kuchiki no contesto, se mordió el labio debatiendo si podía revelar su secreto más oscuro a la profesora, o no.

Sin embargo y estado a punto de colapsar con sus sentimientos, bajó la mirada y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos.

—yo… Miyako-sempai, si le cuento algo, ¿no se lo dirá a nadie?

—Como maestra y amiga, te prometo que no diré nada de lo que hablemos aquí Rukia, promesa de amigas.

—yo, no sé que me ocurre—confeso Rukia— últimamente siento que todo lo hago está mal, sobretodo me suele mucho aquí—señalo Rukia su corazón— cada vez que Ichigo me habla sobre su novia.

—¿Qué siente por el Rukia?

—yo… yo.. —se mordió el labio inferior— no lo sé, es que, nunca antes había experimentado esto, digo, Ichigo es mi mejor amigo, tal vez me preocupa que aquella lagartona con la que anda, lo lastime.

—hay kia. Que dulce eres, pero yo creo que no es solamente eso, hay algo más.

—pero.. sempai usted no conoce aquella chica, es muy superficial, yo creo que en cualquier momento, lastimara a Ichigo , se que le romperá el corazón, por eso, siempre he tratado de proteger a Ichigo y eliminar a todas las chicas horrendas que le ha gustado.

—¿enserio Rukia?

La adolecente bajo la vista hacia su pupitre mientras intentaba aclarar ese asunto.

—si maestra, cuando yo era muy pequeña, solía sabotear cada una de las confecciones de Ichigo.

La profesora se le quedo mirado a Rukia, nunca creyó oír eso, después de todo, Rukia no parecía una chica caprichosa ni mala persona, sin embargo aquello que había dicho Rukia, era el comportamiento de chicas mimadas y caprichosas, sin esperar respuesta, la Kuchiki revelo cada uno de los sabotajes que hizo en contra de Ichigo, a lado de su hermana momo.

—Rukia.

—sin embargo... la última ocasión fallo, Ichigo por poco descubre que yo y momo lo habíamos saboteado desde hace tiempo.

—Rukia.

— ¿es acaso esto es lo que llama amor? —Cuestiono la chica— realmente amo a Ichigo, es por eso que me duele tanto aquí—por fin lo había dicho, aquellas palabras que ignoraba siempre, ella sabía que no era solo porque Ichigo fuera su amigo, había algo más.

—sí, se podria decir que eso es amor.

—se supone que uno es feliz, si la persona que queremos lo es, pero.. Me duele mucho verlo con ella, yo se que me comporto de manera caprichosa pero…..—la chica bajo la vista, intentado contener las ganas de llorar. Los Kuchiki no lloraba, su abuelo solía decirle que como Kuchiki, nunca debía demostrar emocione, ya que la gente podía usarlos en su contra.

—Rukia—dijo Miyako acariciado la cabeza de la Kuchiki, sin poder contenerse, las lagrimas cayeron de su rostro—estas enamora de Ichigo

—No— intento repetirse asi misma— no puedo amarlo—sin embargo el llanto comenzó a intensificarse.

"_**No debemos derramar lagrimas ya que es la derrota del cuerpo al corazón. Porque para nosotros, eso que llamamos corazón no es más que la prueba de una existencia vacía"**_

Esa frase siempre se repetía en su cabeza, cada vez que veía a Ichigo con su novia, aquella frase le ayuda mucho para no llorar y derrumbarse.

—duele mucho ¿verdad? —pregunto Rukia a Miyako y esta su vez comprendió lo que decía.

—si duele, al principió. Después con el tiempo, ya no..

— ¿tu aun lo amas?

Aquella pregunta la tomo con la guardia baja. Miyako sonrió con cierta melancolía.

—el significo mucho para mí. Fue mi primero amor. El primer chico con el que Salí, no es fácil borrar todo los recuerdos y sentimientos que compartí con él.

—entonces lo sigues amado.

La mujer se encogió de hombros.

—si y no. Estoy tratado de dejar de sentir eso.

—¿y esta funcionado?—pregunto.

—algo así.

—tú crees que yo..

—creo que Ichigo significa mucho en tu vida, tal vez deberías aclarar todo con él, después de todo el primer amor es el más puro e inocente que hay, posiblemente el siente lo mismo que tu.

—¿y si no? El es feliz con ella, con senna, su novia y… yo.. no puedo decirle que lo amo, porque sé que él no me correspondería.

—Rukia..

—desearía no sentir esto por él, quisiera que estos sentimientos nunca hubiera cambiado..

_**De pronto estaba a mi lado, luego ya no…**_

**Dos años después.**

—¿Qué haces aquí?

—lo mismo que tu, el pequeño Toushiro me pidió ayuda para confesarse le a momo.

—ah, con que tú fuiste de la idea,de robar la declaración de edward y winry, sobre el intercambio equivalente.

El Kurosaki se sonrojo, su idea no era precisamente repetir la declaración de Edward, sin embargo Toushiro lo había interpretado mal.

—No precisamente, pero bueno, Rukia necesito hablar contigo—dijo serio el chico— vamos por un café, hay algo que necesito decirte.

—yo.. Quería decirte que.. Hace unos días, me dieron resultados sobre el concurso de ensayo en el que participe, resulto que gane y me ofrecieron una beca..

—enserio, woow, eso es genial, felicidades Ichigo — sonrió Rukia, después de todo, la carrera de medicina que estudiaba el chico era muy cara.

—Por favor déjame terminar—dijo seriamente—gane una beca y también.. Una estadía de un año en estados unidos, en una de las más prestigiosas universidades de medicina del mundo.

Rukia había quedado en shock, Ichigo le acabada de decir que se iría a estados unidos a estudiar.

— ¿te irás? —cuestiono la chica.

Kurosaki suspiro.

—aun no lo sé, sería es una gran oportunidad, pero estaría lejos durante un año—Confeso— ¿Qué opinas Rukia?, crees que debería aceptar.

"_No"_

—yo creo que deberías aceptar, digo, no quisiera que te fueras, pero es una oportunidad muy grande, podías aprender más y sobretodo crecerías en conocimientos… realmente quisiera que no te fueras pero…piénsalo bien Ichigo, es una grandiosa oportunidad, además solo sería un año.

_._

_._

_._

Sentada en una de los asientos de la sala de espera, se encontraba la persona que tanto deseaba ver. Tenía los brazos cruzados y una sonrisa burlo sobresalía de su rostro.

—Pensaste que no me despediría de ti, cabeza de melón— dijo Rukia.

El por su parte sonrió.

—De hecho, estaba pensado cuando te dignarías en aparecer enana del demonio—soltó con burla el joven.

Logrado que Kuchiki sonriera, cosa extraña para su amigo, puesto que la chica solía golpearlo cuando la llamaba así.

—¿no me vas a golpear?

— ¿acaso eres masoquista? —gruño la chica.

Ichigo solo se rasco la cabeza e involuntariamente toco la bolsa trasera de su pantalón. Aquel pequeño regalo palpitaba como si fuera algo que lo quemara.

—Ichigo.

—Rukia

Murmuraron al mismo tiempo. El sonrojo había aparecido en sus rostros. Sin saber porque los dos comenzaron a sentir nostalgia y un vacio eminente.

Rukia se levanto de su asiento, sin decir nada mas, lo abrazo.

—Cuídate mucho cabeza de melón— sonrió— buen viaje—murmuro con dificulta, puesto que sus sentimientos estaba intentado salir a flote, confesar aquellos sentimientos escondidos..

—tú también Rukia—aquella con sonó tan serio y a la vez nostálgico, haciendo que se estremeciera su corazón.—Cuídate mucho mi enana—bajo su labios hasta el oído de Rukia y le susurro— espérame, por favor, te prometo que regresare pronto.

Las lagrimas comenzaron a caer del rostro de la chica, por inercia comenzó a darle pequeños golpes en el pecho al joven.

—imbécil, mil veces imbécil, eres un idiota, vez lo que provocas—gruño indignada la joven—yo quería despedirme con una sonrisa y ahora tu viene con esto …eres un idiota.

No dijo nada, recibió cada uno de los golpes y reproches de la joven, aun así, no dejo de sonreír, tenía tan cerca a la única mujer que había amado, si porque por primera vez, se dio cuenta sobre aquellos sentimiento que el intentaba negar, aquellas chicas con las que había salido, solo era una copia barata de Rukia. Siempre había sido ella.

—Solo espérame Rukia—volvió a repetir— cuando haya regresado te prometo que..

Dejo las palabras en el aire, Rukia no sabía que decirle a su amigo, aun así sonrió y solo asistió con la cabeza.

**_"Pasajero con vuelo a estados unidos de 2:30 p.m favor de pasar abordar el avión 2346"_**

La voz de la azafata rompió la burbuja de los dos jóvenes. Rukia se restregó la manga de su blusa mientras intentaba aclarar los sollozos de su cuerpo. .

—Adiós Rukia, no olvides mis palabras—sonrió Ichigo mientras levantaba sus molestas.

Comenzó a caminar hacia las azafatas del vuelo que iba a tomar, mientras que Rukia agitaba la mano derecha para despedir a Ichigo, entonces en un rápido movimiento , Ichigo se giro y saco algo de su bolsillo derecho, sin pensarlo dos veces, se lo arrogo a la chica, quien lo atrapo gracias a los reflejos que poseía.

Una pequeña caja de color rosa había atrapado, deja sorprendida a la Kuchiki.

—es tuyo, es por tu próximo cumpleaños, enana del demonio—grito y Rukia se le quedo mirado sin saber que decir— por cierto, Rukia me gustas— el chico se apresuro a entregar su boleto evitado escuchar las palabras de Rukia.

La joven abrió la pequeña caja con nerviosismo, sonrió al ver el guardapelo en forma de conejo, lo tomo con cuidado y lo abrió, encontrado adentro, una pequeña foto de Ichigo y ella cuando era niños, a un costado había una pequeña frase **"siempre"** sonrió mientras lo sujetaba fuertemente.

—idiota..

Mientras tanto en el avión, Ichigo recordó la carta que le había dado momo, sin pensarlo dos veces lo abrió, encontrándose con una hoja doblada, con nerviosismo lo abrió, una fuerte carcajada se escucho dentro de avión, definitivamente Rukia siempre lo sorprendía, volvió a leer las palabras que estaba escrita en toda la hoja, una pequeña leyenda sobresalía en ella.

"**I-D-I-O-T-A"**

—enana del demonio.

Sin poder evitarlo, sonrió nuevamente, definitivamente regresaría a Karakura y esta vez, le diría lo que sentía por ella.

* * *

><p><strong>aclaraciones:<strong>

en la ultima parte donde dice**"Ichigo recordó la carta que le había dado momo" s**e refiere a una carta que rukia habia mandado con ella, no sale esa parte porque tuve que recortar varios fragmentos por el limite de palabras, asi como tampoco se ve la despedida que sus familiares le dieron a ichigo.**  
><strong>

**Dumbo:** es un elefante de la película del mismo nombre.

**Mina Aino:** conocida como Minako Aino o carola Aino, es un personaje de la anime/manga sailor moon, ella es sailor Venus/Sailor V

* * *

><p>Antes que nada, debo revelar que este fic esta <span><strong>INCOMPLETO<strong>, desde el punto donde lo mires, varios fragmentos fueron quitados por el numero de palabras que se pedia en el fic, en total el fic

—El original poseía más de 8000 palabras,

—Daba un final abierto, completamente distinto al de arriba, osea el falto otro gran pedazo X3,

—además que le tuve que quitar sobre la travesura que momo y Rukia tuvieron que hacer para que Ichigo fuera bateado en su primera declaración

—la declaración de Renji y el argumento que Rukia le dio cuando se le declaro fue omitido.

—la declaración de Hitsugaya también fue quitada T_T y eso que me había quedo genial, así como les pide ayuda a Kurosaki y shiba.

—también tuve que quitar lo que Ichigo y Kaien hicieron para alejar a los pretendientes de Kia.

—varias escenas fueron cortadas, enserio que intente que no fuera asi, pero no pude, el limite de palabras se me dificulto.

En fin, este fic me encanto, lo ame , sin embargo tuve la penosa necesidad de cortarle y quitarle cosas, ya qu pensé en un principio que el limite era de 10000, cosa que no fue asi :(

Originalmente, este fic no iba ser con el que concursara, puesto tenia una idea de hacer parodia y un monto de crack, pero la inspiración me abandono. Luego queria concursa con una comedia que llevaba escrita desde hace un año y medio, cosa que no me aparecio justa.

Pero como siempre sucede, llego la inspiración con dos hermosa canciones, mi primer amor de chayanne y amores dormidos de la oreja de van gonh, puede que la canción no tenga mucho que ver en este fic, pero me inspire en ellas para hacerlo.

Curiosamente ese fic tenia mas de 4 semanas que lo escribi, pero no tenia el final y cuando por fin lo consegui, el limite de palabras no me permitió ponerlo.

Originalmente el fic llevaría el titulo "MI PRIMER AMOR" pero fue cambiado porque no tenia mucho que ver con el fic,asi que lo cambie.

Realmente agradezco mucho a todas las personas que lo lean, que me dejen review, me ponga en alerta o en favoritos, yo se que muchos no me dejara review y realmente no los culpo, pero realmente les agradezco de ante mano que lean esto,independientemente si me deja o no comentario,soy feliz que al menos una persona lea lo que escribo,eso para mi es el mejor premio.

En fin, cuando termine todo este concurso, a mediados de octubre, resubire el fic completo o en su defecto, subiré los fragmentos que quite como bonus extra, aun no lo se, pero de que lo subiré completo,lo hare.

Para aquellos que lee doce meses y mi vida sin ti, estoy trabajado en los capítulos, de verdad que les pido mucha paciencia.

Sin más que decir, se despide de ustendes su servidora, invitándolo a leer mis demás obras y recomendándoles que pase a leer los fic: "**Puedes contar conmigo"** de lovetamaki1 y "**amor prohibido" **por yura_afrody1, que son hasta el momento, los fic que participa.

**Con mucho cariño fran :)**

**21/09/14**

**12:30 a.m**


	2. SIEMPRE

Todos los personajes le pertenece a **TITE KUBO,** la historia es mía.

Lo prometido es deuda, aquí esta uno de los fragmentos omitidos de amores dormidos, muchas gracias por su apoyo TToTT agradezco mucho a todas las hermosas personas que me dejaron review, gracias a ustedes obtuve el **tercer lugar **:D para mí el mejor premio fue los Review que me dejaron, eso son mi inspiración y mi pan de cada dia :'D

Debo aclara que no me decidía si subir este fragmento o la primera vez que Rukia tuvo celos, sin embargo pensé que era mejor aclara la frase de "**SIEMPRE**" la que estaban grabada en el dije en forma de chappy.

Muchas gracias a:

**Jailys-sama**

**Pekelunanegra**

**Pillesidi**

**Sangosarait**

**Ninasifuentes**

**Fjkimi**

**Llorennableach**

**Escarlata10**

**Any-chan15**

**Lovetamaki1**

**Veritosweet12**

**Luaminguante**

**Guest**

**Chappy kuchiki**

**Diana carolina**

Sin su apoyo no sé qué hubiera pasado, en el transcurso de hoy y mañana contestare sus review a excepción de Guest que le contestare al final de capitulo.

Por cierto hay un fragmento que subí bajo el título "**Zhe shi jie shang, wo sin zui ai ne de* **(Tú eres lo que más amo en este mundo)" es un complemento extra, originalmente ese fragmento no estaba en los omitidos originales del fic xD ya que se me ocurrió cuando finalice el fic.

Espero que les guste, con mucho cariño para ustedes.

Fran ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones<strong>

Cursiva: pensamiento.

—: diálogos

La personalidad de los personajes puede contener OCC : Other Caracter Context" leve cambio de personalidad.

* * *

><p><span>Primer fragmentos omitido<span>

"**SIEMPRE"**

"_**Siempre estaré a tu lado y pase lo que pase, nunca estarás sola"**_

Tenía tanto miedo, que se había aferrado como si su vida dependiera de él, las lágrimas amenazaba con salir, pero ella no podía llorar, los Kuchiki nunca lloraban, mucho menos Rukia Kuchiki.

Ichigo por su parte, se había puesto más nervioso con los sollozos tan fuertes que Kia exponía.

—Enana cálmate—ordeno prácticamente. Sin embargo ella no lo hizo y se aferró más a su brazo izquierdo.

—Idiota, ¿cómo quieres que me calme? ¡Te dije que era una mala idea!

El peli naranja se rasco la cabeza, intentado encontrar la solución a su problema, él tenía apenas 10 años, y aunque era un niño, sabía que en cierta manera su amiga tenía razón, había sido una mala idea ir a explorar el bosque que había en el parque, peor aún, haberse separado de su primo; en su defensa ,su primo también tenía parte de la culpa, Kaien los había olvidado al momento de que una chica había comenzado a coquetearle, olvidándose por completo de Ichigo y Rukia.

Ambos niños llegaron a la conclusión de que Kaien nunca sería un buen padre.

—Ichigo.. Tengo miedo —la lágrimas comenzaron a caer por el rostro de Rukia.

Kurosaki se sintió mal por aquello. Sin pensarlo dos veces, Ichigo limpio el rostro de su amiga, con tanta ternura, dejado un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—A ver Rukia, deja de llorar ¡No eres una Kuchiki! ¿Dónde está tu frio carácter cuando se necesita?

— ¡Está perdido, igual que nosotros!

"_Vaya respuesta, aun perdida, saber cómo rezongar"_

—No llores pitufina, ya verás que pronto regresaremos a casa..

—Mentiroso, eso mismo llevas diciendo todo el día y ya está oscureciendo, ¡yo quiero a mi mami y papi!

—¡Hey! No me difames, yo nunca miento.. Bueno casi nunca, pero… no llores, por favor confía en mí.

—Ichigo, tengo miedo, ¿y si no vuelvo a ver a mis padres? O peor aún, ¿Qué tal si me pierdo el nuevo capítulo de chappy? —pregunto eufóricamente.

Una gotita de sudor cayó por su nuca.

—Enana tonta, ¡que tonterías dices! Estamos perdidos y tú piensa en Chappy.

Una venita comenzó a palpitar en el rostro de Rukia.

—Chappy no es ninguna tontería, es lo más importante del mundo, junto con el embajador alga.

Kurosaki prefirió abstenerse a decir algo, lo último que deseaba era pelear con Rukia estando perdidos.

—Lo que digas enana.

Cuando la pelinegra estaba a punto de rezongar, algo entre los arbusto comenzó a moverse. Rukia no lo pensó dos veces y se escondió detrás de Ichigo. Este con miedo se fue acercado al arbusto.

—Ichigo, no te acerques, puede ser un oso.

—tranquila Rukia, aquí en Karakura no hay oso y…

De pronto una sombra apareció entre los arbusto y se lanzó hacia Ichigo. Rukia grito tan fuerte que casi le rompe el tímpano al peli naranja, Ichigo se había puesto tan pálido, pero al ver como un zanate salía, Ichigo paso de estar asustado a enojado.

—Maldito pájaro—gruño Ichigo mientras el ave extendía las alas y comenzaba a volar lejos de ellos.

Sin embargo Rukia había abrazado tan fuertemente a Ichigo que apenas él podía respirar.

—Enana suéltame, me estas asfixiado.

—Ichigo, ya me quiero ir.

—Rukia cálmate

—no Ichi, no lo vez, estamos solos, perdidos y a la espera que los osos nos coman.

Ichigo se giró y encaro a Rukia.

—No estamos solos Rukia, nos tenemos el uno al otro, además, aquí en karakura no hay osos, ese solo fue un pájaro, vamos deja de poner esa cara, confía en mí y pronto estarás en tu casa viendo el show de chappy.

— ¿de verdad?

—Si

La niña restregó sus manos en su rostro, limpiado las lágrimas que había derramado. Ichigo la miro y le sonrió.

—Ahora espérame aquí, iré a explorar los alrededores para ver si encuentro un camino y..

—¡No! —Chillo — No me dejes sola Ichigo, está oscureciendo, sabes que le tengo miedo a la oscuridad..

—Pero Rukia

—Por favor, no me dejes— Rukia miro a Ichigo nuevamente con lágrimas en los ojos.

El niño solo suspiro, de verdad que Rukia lo sorprendía cada vez más, aquella niña de 7 años, era muy cambiante, a veces podía ser ruda, valiente y orgullosa, pero otra veces era una llorona e infantil, tanto que en ocasiones, Ichigo se preguntaba si las niñas siempre eran así.

—Está bien Rukia, no me iré.

— ¿De verdad no te iras? —pregunto recelosa la niña.

—nunca.

— ¿lo prometes?

—lo prometo Rukia, te doy mi palabra que siempre estaré a tu lado y pase lo que pase, nunca estarás sola.

— ¿siempre?

—**siempre**... —concordó el peli naranja, regalándole una sonrisa, mientras que Rukia lo abrazaba tan fuerte.

—Ichigo.

— ¿si?

—Si le dices a alguien que llore y te abrace, te golpeare tan fuerte que nadie te reconocerá—amenazo la niña con el semblante serio.

Ichigo suspiro.

Definitivamente Rukia nunca cambiaria.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Bonus extras.**

El chico sonrió al ver el número telefónico de su nueva conquista, Kaien Kurosaki se dirigía animadamente a su casa, mientras que su subconsciente le decía que algo se le olvidaba, algo sumamente importante; sin embargo el chico estaba tan feliz por obtener aquel número telefónico, de la hermosa rubia que no le dio mucha importancia, hasta que lo vio.

Su largo cabello negro le llegaba hasta la cintura, su rostro sin emoción alguna, lo miraba sin mucho interés.

—Kurosaki—murmuro con desdén Byakuya Kuchiki.

—¡Eh! Hola señor Kuchiki ¿Cómo se encuentra? —pregunto con miedo el Pelinegro.

—Bien—contesto fríamente— ¿Dónde está Rukia? — pregunto sin vacilar y directo al grano.

Los grillos que cantaba alrededor al igual que los pajaritos, huyeron despavoridos del lugar, cómo si presagiara que algo malo sucedería..

Kaien Kurosaki no había comprendió aquellas palabras, hasta que por fin, su neuronas hicieron sinapsis.

— ¿Rukia? — Abrió desmesuradamente los ojos— ¿Los niños? ¡Noooooo!

* * *

><p><strong>Guest<strong>: iré subiendo los fragmentos que omite, gracias por tu apoyo, agregué el extra de Kaien para rieran un rato :D

Posiblemente el primer capítulo sufra modificaciones, disculpé las molestias de ante mano y gracias por su apoyo.

Nos vemos, hasta la próxima actualización.

**Con mucho cariño fran :)**

**04-11-14**

**16:30 p.m**


	3. Celos

Todos los personajes le pertenece a **TITE KUBO,**Mikasa Ackerman y Christa pertenece a Hajime Isayama,quien no me demandara por utilizarlas en mi historia.****

Lo único que me pertenece es la historia.

Aqui les traigo el tercer fragmento, originalmente este capitulo solo se centraba en el plan de momo y hinamori, sin embargo con forme iba reeditado, surgieron nuevas cosas y se le fue agregado mas cosas, mañana contestare los review, ahorita ando con un poco de prisa y con un par de cositas, muchas gracias a las hermosas personas que me dejan review :3 me hace muy feliz, arigato y tambien aquellos que me agrega en su favoritos o en alerta e,e aunque no me dejen review :3 me siento feliz de que siga aumentado las personas que me lean que ese es mi mayor motivacion, sobretodo quiero agradecer a :

**ninasifuentes **

**FJKimi**

**Fer**

**BereLel**

**Guest**

**lovetamaki1 **

andreabarboza3363

**diana carolina**

estas hermosas personas que me ha dejado review, muchas gracias se les quiere y aprecia :3 :D

Por cierto hay un fragmento que subí bajo el título "**Zhe shi jie shang, wo sin zui ai ne de* **(Tú eres lo que más amo en este mundo)" es un complemento extra, originalmente ese fragmento no estaba en los omitidos originales del fic xD ya que se me ocurrió cuando finalice el fic.

Espero que les guste, con mucho cariño para ustedes.

Fran ;D

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones<strong>

Cursiva: pensamiento.

—: diálogos

La personalidad de los personajes puede contener OCC : Other Caracter Context" leve cambio de personalidad.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Segundo fragmentos omitido<strong>_

_**"CELOS.."**_

_**Hay sentimientos difíciles de entender.**_

La primera vez que se dio cuenta que algo raro pasaba, fue una mañana de marzo, hacia buen clima, que Rukia e Ichigo habia salido a jugar beisbol con sus amigos, en aquel entonces ella tenia 9 años y él 12.

Para Rukia la vida era demasiado fácil, escuela, amigos y el programa de chappy, no había nada que le preocupara hasta ese dia, cuando noto que algo raro ocurría.

Todo empezó cuando comenzaron a jugar beisbol, la mente de todos ellos estaba en el juego, excepto por cierto niño de cabello naranja, algo complemente raro, ya que el amaba jugar beisbol y más cuando se trataba de enfrentar a sus rivales.

Al equipo de Ichigo le había tocado ser los defensores, por lo tanto él, Rukia y Orihime fueron mandados al área de jardineros, ellos debía cuidar que ninguna pelota alta se escapara de su área, pero Ichigo no estaba concentrado en el juego, sus pensamientos y miradas yacía en una niña de piel clara, cabello corto negro y ojos grises, Mikasa Ackerman era la causante de su desconcentración, una amiga de la escuela, quien en ese momento se encontraba sentada junto a Christa platicado amenamente.

Estaba tan metido en sus pensamientos, que no se dio cuenta que Grimmjow había bateado una pelota alta, sin embargo y para su suerte, Rukia que era un as en el juego, sin pensarlo dos veces, ella había salido corriendo para atrapar la pelota, como era de esperarse la Kuchiki logro su cometido, dejado out a Grimm, no era de esperase que todos su compañeros comenzar alabarla, así era ella, fuerte, atlética y competitiva, se había acerco a restregar su triunfo a su amigo, sin embargo este se encontraba en el mismo lugar con cara de idiota.

"_Ni siquiera se movió, ¿qué hace el idiota?"_

La Kuchiki observo con atención lo que su amigo estaba mirado, frunció el ceño al ver aquella niña de cabellos negros, no sabía el porqué, pero no le agradaba que Ichigo mirara a Mikasa tanto tiempo.

De forma inconsciente Rukia tomó la pelota y se la arrogo directo a la cabeza de Ichigo.

—¿Pero qué carajo? Maldita enana — gruño Ichigo girándose hacia la culpable del pelotazo, no tardo mucho y un chichón del tamaño de una nuez, apareció en su cabeza.

No obstante a Rukia no le importo, es más, estaba tan furiosa que sus amigos dieron un paso hacia atrás, temiendo por su seguridad.

— ¿Qué? ¿Te dolió? ¡Pues me alegro! ahora deja de hacerte el idiota y ponte a jugar, no estoy dispuesta a disfrazarme de pitufo si perdemos, entendiste idiota— alzo su mano en forma de puño.

Ichigo gruño entre dientes, no dijo nada más, conto hasta diez, intentado despejar aquel impulso de ver a la pelinegra, debía admitir que Rukia tenía algo de razón, el había sido el de la idea sobre disfrazarse de pitufo, cosa que no permitiría, los que perdería seria Grimmjow y compañía, no ellos.

.

.

.

.

La segunda vez que Rukia realmente se dio cuenta que algo estaba pasado, fue cuando Orihime se lo dijo.

Eso ocurrió una semana después del incidente de la pelota.

La niña de cabellos naranja y ojos grises se había acercado a Rukia con los ojos llorosos.

—Rukia-chan ¿es verdad que a Ichigo le gusta Mikasa?— cuestiono la niña, cosa que provoco que Kuchiki tirara el jugo que estaba tomado.

— ¿Qué estás diciendo?

—No lo sabes—conteniéndose para no llorar— a Ichigo le gusta Mikasa, escucho que planeaba confesársele mañana, ¿te das cuenta Rukia? ¡Ichigo se fijo en ella y no en mi!— al decir lo último, la peli naranja no pudo evitar lanzarse a llorar.

Tardo un segundo en que Rukia procesara aquello.

" _¿A Ichigo le gusta Mikasa? Imposible, él es un idiota y.."_

Inconscientemente cerro las manos hasta fórmalas en puños.

"_¡No puede ser verdad! Orihime miente, a Ichigo no le puede gustar esa niña fea, ¡NO!"_

Entonces recordó que en los últimos días, Kurosaki actuaba raro, había sido más amable y gentil con sus compañeros, ya no gruñía como antes ni maldecía, es más, hasta le regalaba dulces a los de primer grado, a los que solía amenazar cada vez que cuestionaba el color de su cabello.

Ella había pensado, que tal vez su amigo era bipolar, pero se había equivocado, esa niña estaba cambiado a Ichigo, estaba creado un monstruo (si, a Rukia no le gustaba el nuevo Ichigo) debería hacer algo, debía evitar que Ichigo se le declarara esa tonta de Ackerman o si no sería como aquellos muñecos Ken, metrosexuales y para nada gay.

Sin saber qué hacer, Rukia acudió a la única persona a quien le tenía confianza; Miyako se había convertido en alguien valiosa y admirable para Kuchiki, por eso no dudo en contarle lo que Orihime le había dicho y los cambios raros que había tenido Ichigo.

— ¿enserio Rukia?

—Si— la niña inflado sus mejillas y se cruzo de brazos— Puedes creerlo, Ichigo se está volviendo afeminado y todo por culpa de Ackerman, grr ella solo quiere cambiar a Ichigo y lastimarlo, ¡hay que hacer algo!

La pelinegra acaricio la cabeza de Rukia.

—No crees que es un poco exagerado, digo, es normal que a Ichigo le interese las niñas, está en la etapa de cambios y..

—Pero que dices sempai, esa niña es mala y no solo esta cambiado a Ichigo, sino que también planea lastimarlo, por eso hay que alejar a esa niña de él.

Miyako no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Pero Rukia, no creo que esa niña sea tan mala como dices y pues .. Como te dije Ichigo está en la etapa del cambio.

—Pero.

—Es bonito que te preocupes por el Rukia, pero no creer que estas siendo una poquita celosa.

El rostro de Rukia paso de estar sorprendido a sonrojado.

— ¿Celosa? ¿Yo? ¡NO! Eso es mentira, yo no tengo celos y mucho menos de esa niña.

—Rukia.

—Los Kuchiki no tenemos emociones, yo…solo me preocupa que esa niña vaya a lastimar a Ichigo.

Miyako suspiro, decidió no seguir persuadiendo a Rukia, claramente la niña no quería admitir que realmente sentía celosa contra Mikasa, posiblemente Rukia creía que Ichigo dejaría de ser su amigo, después de todo, los niños a esa edad suele ser egoístas con otros.

Esperaba que algún día Rukia pudiera darse cuenta que realmente tenia sentimientos y no era un tímpano de hielo, lo que implicaba que tuviera celoso como cualquier persona.

.

.

.

.

"_**¿Celos?"**_

"_Ella no tenía celos de nadie. Ella era una Kuchiki, los Kuchiki no tenían emociones."_

Entonces ¿porque Rukia estaba escondida entre los arbustos, mirado como Ichigo se le declaraba a esa Ackerman?

Ella junto con Momo había seguido a Ichigo hasta el parque, se había ocultado entre los arbusto, planeado la forma de evitar aquella confesión.

Miyako pensaba que Mikasa no era tan mala, pero Rukia no estaba segura, miro a su compinche quien solo tenía 6 años en ese entonces y parecía más asustada que nada.

—One-san ¿no crees que esto está mal?—cuestiono su hermana.

—Shh Momo, no hables tan alto, podía darse cuenta que los espiamos.

—Pero kia, Shiro-chan dice que está mal espiar a los demás.

Una venita apareció en el rostro de Rukia.

—Shiro-chan es un baka, no sabe nada.

—Pero si shiro -chan es muy inteligente— persuadió su hermana.

—Bueno eso es porque.. oye porque hablamos de él, Momo no te distraigas—expresó Kia regresado al objetivo. Delante de ella se encontraba Ichigo con Mikasa Ackerman.

—Etto Mikasa yo...

— ¿Que ocurre Ichigo? —pregunto la preadolescente de 12 años, mientras le sonreía. Ichigo no pudo evitar sonrojarse, era muy bella y en cierta forma le hacia recordar a Rukia.

—Amm yooo.. Quería decir que me..

—Ahora Momo es tu turno—gruño Rukia empujado levemente a su hermana desde los arbustos, la Kuchiki salió disparada directo hacia la pareja, cayendo encima del Kurosaki.

— ¿PERO QUÉ MIERDA HACES ?—grito furioso Ichigo, sin darse cuenta que la niña era la pequeña Momo.

Lo había dicho tan fuerte que Mikasa y Momo tuvieron miedo, puesto el Kurosaki había puesto la peor cara que tenia.

"_Adiós a la imagen de niño bueno, a ver Ichigo ¿cómo pretenderás que eres buen?, después de esto"_

—Yo.. yooo... —las lágrimas comenzar a caer del rostro de Momo.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta el Kurosaki, de quien se trataba.

—Momo yo..—intento disculparse el chico, sin embargo la Kuchiki había empezado a llorar desconsoladamente.

"_Bravo Ichigo, ahora Byakuya me acuchillara" le susurro su conciencia._

— ¡Ichigo porque hiciste eso!—regaño Mikasa mientras le secaba las lágrimas a la niña.

—¡Papá tenía razón, eres malvado Kurosaki! de seguro tú eres el niño que golpea y le roba el dinero a los demás—sin esperar más, la niña salió corriendo dejado a peli naranja desconcertado y a la adolescente molesta por la acción de chico.

—Ichigo no creí que fuera tan malo con la niña.

—Yo.. lo siento mucho Mikasa. Es que.. yo .. no pensé que hubiese sido ella y..

— ¡Que equivocada estaba, no eras el chico que pensé que eras! Eres un bruto, como todos los demas.

Sin darle tregua a que Ichigo se defendiera, Mikasa se levanto y se fue del lugar, dejando al primogénito Kurosaki solo como un perro.

Como era costumbre, el joven frunció el ceño.

— ¡Mujer! ¿quien las necesita?

**Mientras tanto, en los arbustos.**

—Nee-chan creo que hicimos mal—murmuro Momo apenada, viendo como el Kurosaki maldecía a la joven que se había ido.

Sin embargo, Rukia sonreía por ello, al final su plan había funcionado más de lo que pensó.

—¡Pero que dices momo, si lo hiciste mejor de lo que pensé! —alago su hermana.

— ¡Pero Nee-chan, Ichigo se ve muy triste! parecía que realmente quería a esa niña.

—Ichigo no sabe lo que quiere, es un niño, los niños son idiotas, además esa niña ni siquiera lo quería, ya vez como lo trato, ni siquiera le dio una oportunidad para que se defendiera.

—Pero.

—¡No dijiste, que querías a Ichigo como si fuera tú hermano!

—sí pero.

—Los hermanos solemos cuidarnos entre nosotros, recuérdalo Momo.

—One—chan pero.

—Recuerda que las hermanas de Ichigo no pueden protegerlo—Kia vio los ojos llenos de culpa de su hermanita, suavizo su rostro y le regalo una pequeña sonrisa —No te sientas mal melocotón, estamos cuidado a Ichi de esa malvada bruja, que solo quiere lastimarlo.

—Pero esa niña parecía buena persona, hermana.

—¡Eso es lo que ella quiere que creamos! pero en realidad ella es mala.

Momo no volvió a rezongar y acepto el argumento de su hermana mayor, después de todo, para la Kuchiki menor, su hermana era su heroína y si decía que Mikasa era mala, entonces era mala.

—y no lo olvides momo, nadie debe saber que hacemos esto, es nuestro secretos de hermanas, ¿entendido?

— ¿Ni siquiera le puedo decir a shiro-chan? —pregunto la melocotón.

—A él, menos que a nadie, ya sabes que Kaien e Ichigo son muy amigos de él, y si se enteran de esto, se enojaran y no podremos protegerlo de aquellas brujas que no tardara en rondarlo.

Ella lo sabía, era cuestión de tiempo para que Ichigo creciera y atrajera al sexo opuesto, ella no lo permitiría, protegería a como diera lugar a su amigo, porque ella realmente lo quería proteger, no porque estuviera celosa.

Definitivamente Rukia Kuchiki no era para nada celosa o eso quería creer, nunca admitiría que a pesar de ser Kuchiki, ella tenía emociones como cualquier otro.

Tampoco sabía que aquellos **sentimientos dormidos** comenzaban a florecer y no tardaría mucho para que **despertara **y cuando eso ocurriera, tendría que afrontarlos de la peor manera.

.

.

.

.

**Omake 2**

Miro por todos lados buscados con desesperación, solamente había parpadeo un leve segundo y de pronto ya no estaba, se llevo las manos hacia la cabeza y comenzó a despeinarse.

— ¡no puede ser! ¿Dónde están? —grito histéricamente mientras volteado a ver a todo lados.

—Kaien-dono por favor cálmate—susurro su compañera y novia, Miyako.

— ¿Qué me calme? ¿Qué me calme? ¡Cómo quieres que me calme! Rukia y momo ha desaparecido, no puede ser,otra vez, ¡no! Papá Kuchiki me matara—soltó, mientras recordaba la última vez que había pasado aquello.

Recordó los días en el campamento "como ser un buen hijo obediente" también las salidas canceladas por culpa de sus padres y lo peor, fue cuando el prestigioso abogado Kuchiki, comenzó a darle clases Kendo, los horribles golpes y todo los horribles ejercicios que Kuchiki le puso y sobretodo la técnica especial de Byakuya.

_¡Ban-kan!_

Aquello recuerdo hizo que se estremeciera.

—etto Kaien—Miyako miraba con nerviosismo al sujeto que se encontraba detrás de él.

—Buenas tardes, joven Kurosaki—una voz tan fría como el hielo, resonó detrás de él.

Kaien volteo a verlo con terror, frente a él se encontraba su verdugo/maestro Byakuya Kuchiki.

—S-se-ñor Ku-chi-ki—sin decir nada más, el joven cayo inconsciente al piso.

— ¡Kaien!

Miyako corrió hacia su amado, el cual estaba inconsciente y balbuceaba cosas sin sentidos "como el ban-kai no".

Byakuya miro la escena sin mucho interés, a su espalda se encontraba Rukia y Momo como si nada.

—Kaien-dono—chillo momo y Rukia quien corrieron a verlo.

—vaya, debes tener muy negra la conciencia, señorita, debería tener más cuidado andado con chicos como el joven.

— ¿Cómo?

—Papi Kaien dono se ve mal

—no te preocupes hija, el se encuentra perfectamente bien, ahora despídanse que ya nos vamos..

—pero..

—Kaien-dono solo estaba jugado con nosotras a las escondidillas—mintió Rukia, sabia el fuerte carácter de su padre, además de que sentía un poco culpable por lo que le pasara al joven, después de todo, fue su idea separase de ellos e ir tras Ichigo.

— ¿así? —arqueo la ceja su padre, mirado con atención a Rukia.

—S-si—tartamudeo la pelinegra de ojos violetas.

—En fin, señorita Miyako , coméntele al joven cuando despierte, que me lleve a mis hijas y — el pelinegro miro a Kaien con desdén—que la próxima vez, no juegue a las escondidillas con las niñas, este parque es muy grande y pudieran perderse.

Sin más que decir, el Kuchiki desapareció junto con sus hijas, dejado a Miyako completamente sola con un desmayado Kaien.

—realmente es muy guapo pero….también da miedo ¿porque Kaien no puede ser tan genial como él?

* * *

><p>Y el bullying comienza hacia kaien XD realmente tuve que subir este capitulo, si no lo hacia, seguiria editadolo hasta que me fastidiara y no subiria nada, lo mismo me paso con doce meses"febrero" tenia el capitulo pero lo comence a editar al grado que al final no me gusto y volvi a reescribir el capitulo,a hora no se cual de los dos poner o como modificar las dos x-x crisis de autora.<p>

El siguiente capitulo creo que fue la parte mas linda y chistosa que escribi, veremos los celos de parte de ichigo y el misterioso pretendiente que tuvo kia :V jajajaja no dire nada mas pero xD solo dire que no se como rayos se me ocurrió eso(tenga paciencia, aun no tengo nada editado :( ), tambien quiero anunciar que proximamente subire los omake de heart by heart, que tambien nos muys chistoso XD sobretodo porque veremos como reacciona la familia de rukia con respecto a que ella tiene novio(al que conocio 12 horas antes) y Zangetsu ayudara con ciertas cosas xD jajajaaj no dire nada mas, muchas gracias por su apoyo y mañana contestare todos los review :3 muchas gracias :D

si alguien le gusta naruto, le recomiendo mi crack que hice por el final, se titula _**"Y el NaruSasu sigue vivo"**_ xD es un crack,parodia XD aunque no lo paresca es Naruhina y sasusaku,aunque la ultima pareja la trolle mucho xDD es que adoro a mi naturo y sasuki XD como amo los memes que los parodia e.e en fin XD nos vemos.

Posiblemente el primer capítulo sufra modificaciones, disculpé las molestias de ante mano y gracias por su apoyo.

Nos vemos, hasta la próxima actualización.

**Con mucho cariño fran :)**

**10-11-14**

**(6 dias despues de la ultima actualizacion :P, esperemos que no me tarde con el siguiente)**

**10 p.m**


End file.
